Thoth Kpephera Returns
by Texasman1836
Summary: Kit and his friends are in Egypt and come face to face with Thoth Kpephera. Now they are in trouble until Darkwing Duck comes to save the day. Please leave reviews.


In Egypt, Baloo, Rebecca, Kit and Molly were delivering cargo at a dig site run by Katie Dodd and Myra. Kit knew about the area and what was found. "Baloo, this is the temple where Batman fought Thoth Kephera to save Ra's al Ghul and his daughter Talia," Kit said with excitement. "Thoth Kephera was crushed and buried by a statue that Batman knocked down and she was never seen again!"

Just then a man called for a lantern and Kit got one off a table. He took the lantern to a young explorer who was then lowered into the temple and searched through the artifacts that was he found. Suddenly, a doorway started to glow with green light and he heard a voice. "Come and know the secrets of life and death!" Called the voice. Just the rope was suddenly pulled in with such force that it took several men to pull it back up. When it was pulled back up, only a burned frayed end was retrieved and explorer was nowhere to be found. Myra was amazed and shocked. "It could be that Thoth Kephera is alive and took our explorer!" she said with a shiver. Katie was not so sure that it was Thoth Kephera. "It could just be a booby trap, but no one is to go into the temple until we have more helped!" said Katie to all who was at the dig site.

Baloo was ready to go back to Cape Suzette, but the Sea Duck had sand in the engine so they had to wait till it was cleaned out. That night when every one was in their tents sleeping Molly just like always got into her Danger Woman outfit and went looking for trouble. Kit saw Molly go down into the temple an went down after her. When Kit climbed down into the temple he began to look for her. "Molly, where are you?" he yelled. "Over here, Kit," called Molly at a doorway. Kit saw that Molly was Ok, but someone else had come into the temple before them.

Kit and Molly went deeper into the temple to find out who had come into the temple. Just then they found a queen's sarcophagus, but then Don Karnage arrived with Mad Dog and Dumptruck. "Well it's nice to see you again, Kit Cloudkicker, yes, no?" Karnage laughed evilly. He had Mad Dog open the coffin. Inside were scrolls that were so old that they crumbled under Karnage's hands when he tried to take them. Molly made a joke. "Read it and weep you villain!" she laughed out loud.

Kit and Molly took the opportunity to escape leaving Karnage to despair, but Kit dropped his hat as they ran. However, Karnage, Mad Dog and Dumptruck went after them. "They make me so very, very angry!" yelled Karnage. While the trio looked for the kids, Kit went back to where they found the sarcophagus to get his hat. Just then he found a hidden lever that opened a passageway under the coffin. "Wow, I wonder what's down there?" thought Kit as he made his way down the hidden steps. Inside, Kit found tons skeletons that surrounded a green pool that contained Thoth Kephera, but he did not know that. Kit found the lantern that the explorer had taken with him.

Just then Thoth Kephera came up from the green pool and looked at Kit who became smitten by her beauty. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Thoth Khepera. Those who have joined me share their knowledge with me. We are legion" she said as Kit came close to the Pool. "I'm, Kit Cloudkicker, but every one calls me Kit for short," he said turning to leave. "Don't you want to know the knowledge of the gods, Kit?" she asked. Kit thought how great it would be to have the knowledge and turned back to her. "Tell me how to have the knowledge that you speak of!" he said with a smile.

Thoth Kephera told him how he could get the knowledge. "Join me with a kiss and the knowledge will be yours," she said holding her hands out to him. She then hypnotized him and lured him in. "A kiss for knowledge,"said Kit, as he walked through the green slime up to her. Thoth Khephrea put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes, "Now kiss me!" she said curling a devilish, seductive smile on her lips.

Kit and Thoth Khephera started kissing. As she kissed him she started to suck the life from his body, but Kit could not stop kissing her because she had him under her spell. As she drained his life with her kiss their cloths desintergrated and Kit got older, then she dropped the guise of a young woman she had seduced others with, pulled away from their kiss and still continued to drain his life.

Fortunately, Baloo and Rebecca found out that the kids had gone into the temple, fond Molly who had rapped Karnage and his men up in bandages used to make mummies. They went down the passageway, saw Thoth Khephera draining Kit's life and Kit looked like a guy in his sixty's. Rebecca stop Thoth Khephera from finishing him off by calling out to him. "Kit, were coming!" she yelled.

Outraged for being interrupted, Thoth Khephera summoned the souls of her victims from her pool and tried to take Rebecca's life. "None shall defile me and Live!" yelled Thoth Khephera. Just then a masked figure came in to save them. "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am Darkwing Duck!" called the hero from on top of a pillar. Darkwing saved Rebecca and tried to kill Thoth Khehera with a grenade but it was ineffective. "Well this may be harder then it looks?" he said as he picked up Kit and handed him to Baloo. "I'll take the rest and get out of here while you try and stop that thing!" said Baloo as he lead Rebecca and Molly out.

The trio managed to escape, however, Darkwing Duck got on top of a statue of Osiris and shoved it over smashing Thoth Khephera and causing the temple to collapse. "My what a smashing victory!" laughed Darkwing Duck as he ran for his life. Karnage and his men were almost killed in the collapse, but Darkwing Duck saved them. Furthermore, Kit was restored to normal. "Miss. Cunningham, tell me that I did not make out with a anchaint woman!" said Kit with long face. "Kit, I would have done the same if she offered me knowledge, but it would kill you instead of making you wiser!" said Rebecca taking into her arms and hugging him.

"It's mostly my fault, Kit, that this happend," said Molly sadly. "If I did not go into the temple my mommy, Baloo, Darkwing Duck and you would not have been put in danger!" she said with tears running down her cheeks. "It's was nobodys fault because these things happen sometimes," said Darkwing Duck. Kit thanked everyone for saving his life. "I thank all of you for being her for me, but how did you find us, Darkwing Duck?" he asked. "I was with lonchpad when we saw Karnage and his pirates so we went to bring them in to face justice!" explained Darkwing duck.

Darkwing Duck took Karnage and his men to jail and baloo took his friends home.

THIS STORY WAS IN SPIRERD BY

"**Avatar**" the eighth episode of the second season of _Batman: The Animated Series_.


End file.
